Entre bates de Quidditch y bludgers locas
by Elphyra
Summary: Lily cree que Scorpius sólo existe para lanzarle todas las bludgers que pueda encontrar en cada partido de Quidditch que se disputan. Una vez, se pasa con la fuerza y Scorpius es enviado a la infermería. Lily, obligada por su capitana, debe pedirle disculpas. ¿Cómo terminará todo? —Regalo para Chica Nirvana de Victoire Black, Nea Poulain y Elphyra.


**Disclaimer:** creo que ninguna de las tres escritoras que han escrito esto se llama Rowling... Así que todo pertenece a ella.

* * *

**Entre bates de Quidditch y bludgers locas**

* * *

_Regalo de Nea, Victoire y Elphyra._

* * *

Era otoño. Y otoño siempre caía fuerte en Octubre. Y en Octubre comenzaba la temporada de Quidditch. Y la temporada de Quidditch siempre tenía a todos sus jugadores entrenando día y noche en el campo. Y una pelirroja estaba nerviosa.

Como siempre.

Lily Potter corría de aquí hacia allá: acababa de perder su escoba nueva. E, irónicamente, había visto a Scorpius Malfoy llevándose de los vestuarios un paquete enorme que tenía una forma parecida a su escoba...

—O a todas las demás escobas del mundo —le dijo Emma Wood, la capitana, cuando Lily le comentó lo que ocurría—. En serio, puede haber sido su escoba nueva. ¿No crees que quizá alguno de tus primos te la puede haber sacado para jugar? ¿Y Albus? No me gusta que acuses personas simplemente porque son adversarios.

—¡Es que tiene sentido! Él me odia, estoy segura —insistió.

—Si te odia, cosa que no creo, es porque desde que entraste en el equipo estás empeñada en asesinarlo —Emma rió, más porque confiaba en que las cosas se solucionaran, que porque en verdad todo eso le diera gracia alguna.

—No es verdad. Él me odia, y yo sólo tengo que defenderme.

—Ambas sabemos que tú entiendes por defenderte matarlo a golpes de bludger cuando lo tienes cerca por el simple hecho de respirar —la intentó hacer entrar en razón Emma, un poco harta de su actitud—. Lily, por favor, piensa un poco más fríamente la siguiente vez, ¿vale?

—¡Pero si me odia! ¿Tengo que pensar fríamente sobre alguien que me quiere matar?

—Me has malentendido. Tú le quieres matar a él, y él no ha mostrado ningún signo de psicopatía hacia ti. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¿Yo acaso he mostrado signos de psicopatía? ¿Me estás diciendo psicópata, Emma? —Lily no esperó una respuesta. Salió del lugar revoleando sus cabellos rojos por todos lados, dejando a la capitana descolocada por el repentino ataque de rebeldía de una de sus bateadoras.

* * *

Hacía dos horas que todos estaban sobre sus escobas luchando por ganar el primer partido de la temporada. Lily Potter no había encontrado su escoba presuntamente robada, y su mal humor iba en aumento a medida que las serpientes les pasaban por delante.

—¡Slytherin va ganando por cincuenta puntos! El buscador estrella de Slytherin, nuestro conocido Scorpius Malfoy, hace rato que anda volando alto. ¿Habrá visto la snitch por algún lado? Nosotros desde aquí no la vemos, pero… ¡Oh! Sí, ahora estoy seguro. ¡El buscador del equipo verde está volando a toda velocidad hacia los postes! ¡La snitch dorada está a la vista! El partido va setenta a ciento veinte a favor de Slytherin, y con los ciento cuarenta puntos de la Snitch las serpientes ganarán. ¡Weasley, so idiota, es una indirecta hacia ti! ¡Vuela, vuela, vuela!

Lily no quería confirmar con sus ojos que definitivamente su primo era idiota, pero sí que pudo ver cómo Malfoy estaba a punto de ganar. No lo podía permitir. Era el ladrón de su escoba, pese a que Emma decía lo contrario.

No supo cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué… O sí, sí sabía por qué, pero no lo iba a admitir tan fácilmente delante de Madame Hooch. Solo comprendió que estaba haciendo algo totalmente incorrecto cuando su enojo cobró tanta intensidad que, apenas vio a una bludger pasar por delante de ella, la golpeó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz…

En dirección al buscador de Slytherin. En dirección a Scorpius Malfoy.

Lo vio caer. Primero soltó un gemido ahogado, con su mano a pocos centímetros de aquella pelota dorada que le iba a hacer ganar. Más tarde, se detuvo en el vuelo y comenzó a caer hacia atrás, hacia abajo… Un ruido seco fue todo lo que escuchó el público en aquel momento de silenciosa expectativa.

Durante los primeros instantes de la caída, Lily notó con todo su cuerpo que la adrenalina le iba a mil. Pero después, poco antes que Malfoy se encontrara con el suelo, lamentó haberlo tumbado de la escoba. Al fin y al cabo, ella no era psicópata.

Igualmente, tenía una preocupación mayor a los gritos de la capitana y los del público en mayor medida… ¿Qué ocurriría si la echaban del equipo? ¿Podría volver a jugar alguna vez? O lo peor… ¿Acaso acababa de matar a Scorpius Malfoy?

Qué tonterías pensaba. Lo peor no sería matar a Malfoy, sino que McGonagall la regañara y quizá le echaran del equipo. Pero ella nunca lamentaría la muerte de Malfoy, sólo el hecho de que podría haberlo matado en otras circunstancias.

* * *

No, finalmente no lo había matado. O al menos no en esa ocasión.

La enfermería estaba casi vacía, a excepción de un chico de cabellos rubios durmiendo profundamente tras una cortina, y una joven pelirroja sentada a su lado con cara de querer irse de allí lo antes posible.

¿Qué podía ser peor para ella? Así que había puesto los dos pies al suelo, Emma Wood se le había tirado encima regañándola y había terminado diciéndole que le tenía que pedir disculpas al buscador de Slytherin. ¡Pedir disculpas a Malfoy! ¡Ella! Además, ahora que estaba en la enfermería sentada, con deseos de ser en cualquier otra parte menos ahí, parecía que Malfoy seguía durmiendo a propósito para provocarla.

No le apetecía pedir disculpas a Malfoy, sino lograr que le devolviera la escoba que le pertenecía. Y perderlo de vista durante una temporada, también. Quizá si lo ahogaba con la almohada sería muerte natural... Lily sacudió la cabeza y pensó que no podía confirmarle a Emma que era una psicópata.

Y menos aún demostrarle al resto de las personas que no podía controlar su genio. Tenía que disculparse o las consecuencias para ella misma serían peores de las que esperaba. ¿Las de Scorpius? No le importaban. Al menos no a corto plazo. Ni a largo, si iba a ser sincera.

El chico se removió en sueños. El sedante que le habían dado había hecho bastante efecto en él, y en el mal humor de Lily. Ella se acercó a la camilla, lentamente, sin tenerlas todas consigo. Por su cabeza pasó de nuevo ese persistente pensamiento de que no tendría por qué disculparse. Pero muy dentro de ella, sabía lo que había hecho. Y Scorpius Malfoy, por capullo que fuera, se merecía esa disculpa.

Se paró frente a la camilla, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—Ey —dijo, llamando la atención de Scorpius.

El rubio levantó la cabeza y, por la cara que puso, Lily dedujo que ella era la última persona a la que deseba, o esperaba, ver allí. A ella tampoco le apetecía verlo, así que tenía que lidiar con el asunto cuanto antes e irse de ahí. Pero descubrió que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir. ¿«Oye, Malfoy, la verdad es que no siento mucho haberte golpeado, pero aún así estoy aquí disculpándome»?

Terrible. ¿Cómo diablos se le pedían disculpas a un rubio orgulloso? ¿Cómo diablos le pedía disculpas justamente una pelirroja que llevaba pegándole desde que lo vió encima de una escoba?

Fue por eso que decidió improvisar.

—Esto... —dijo casi en un susurro, y Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿"Esto" qué, Potter? ¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua algún grindylow del lago? Me contaron que te dieron un chapuzón por ahí tus compañeros, luego de que arruinaras el juego del otro día.

—¿Así que estuviste despierto antes? —preguntó Lily como una tonta, observándolo. Después de todo, no había quedado tan malherido después del golpe y la caída. Tenía la mitad del rostro morado, unos cuantos rasguños por todo el cuerpo, pero se veía bien. Sospechosamente bien.

—No sé si te habías dado cuenta, pero el tiempo pasa. ¡Dos días aquí encerrado! Claro que me desperté antes, Potter —espetó Scorpius, y ella retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con la silla.

—Esto… ¡Mejor me voy! —exclamó, pero no le dio tiempo ni de tomar sus cosas antes que la voz del Slytherin se oyera de nuevo en la casi vacía enfermería.

—¿No venías para algo? —preguntó.

Lily dudó durante unos segundos. ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Disculparse de una vez y desvincularse para siempre del buscador a quien casi había matado? ¿O quizá irse sin decir media palabra más, y quedar para siempre con la culpa de no haberse disculpado? ¡Bah! ¿Culpa? ¿Lily Potter? Ni en mil años. O quizá sí.

Ese día no era el mejor para ella, y por lo visto tampoco para descubrir qué era lo que le ocurría. Quizá con probar un simple "Perdón, Malfoy" sin ningún tipo de ironía o sarcasmo Emma la dejara en paz. Así que lo hizo.

—Lo siento, Malfoy —se disculpó a toda velocidad, y tomó su bolso de la silla donde había estado sentada.

—¿"Lo" qué? No te oí, querida Lily —la voz de Scorpius estaba ronca, pero aún así ella notó su tono. Ese tono que le decía "Te voy a dejar en ridículo, y en este mismo momento".

—Que te puedes ir bien a la mierda, Scorpius Malfoy.

El chico la tomó con fuerza del brazo y Lily metió la otra mano en el bolsillo para sacar su varita, pero no la encontró. ¿Dónde diablos la habría dejado? Daba igual, ya no importaba. La fuerza de Scorpius en su brazo la estaba haciendo hiperventilar y esto provocaba que no encontrara las palabras correctas para decirle.

—¿Estás asustada, Lily? —preguntó irónico, soltándola del brazo. Ella lo agradeció mentalmente pero no se movió de ahí—. Me plantearé una respuesta para tus disculpas —añadió.

—Haz lo que se te cante —siseó la chica volteándose, y volvió a tomar su bolso de la silla. Le extrañó bastante que Scorpius la dejase ir sin más, así que se volteó a verlo.

El Slytherin la estaba mirando con una expresión bastante extraña en el rostro. Parecía totalmente ido de ese lugar, de ese momento.

—Malfoy, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó en voz baja, como no queriendo oírse a sí misma hacer esa pregunta. Si hubiera sido otra persona, Lily se hubiera preocupado, pero… Bueno, ¿para qué se iba a engañar a sí misma? Sí, se estaba preocupando.

Él no respondió, sino que siguió mirando a un punto lejano detrás de ella, perdido en la nada.

—Malfoy, es en serio…

Silencio.

—Malfoy, voy a llamar a alguien…

Más silencio.

—Malfoy… —repitió Lily, y abrió nuevamente la boca para llamar a Madame Pomfrey. Lo hubiera hecho si la mano de Scorpius, ágil y veloz, no se hubiera posado en su boca—. ¡Malfoy! —quiso gritar, pero lo único que le salió fue un gemido ahogado.

—Si me besas te vas —le dijo él, y Lily abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Al parecer Scorpius también estaba soprendido de lo que él mismo había dicho, porque se quedó mudo al instante. Eso, sin embargo, no amedrentó a Lily, sino que le provocó una media sonrisa irónica bajo la mano del chico—. ¡Mierda! —exclamó Scorpius.

Él no era impulsivo, no era así. ¡Los Slytherin eran racionales por naturaleza! ¡Se supone que debían pensar todo con detalle antes de actuar! Pero Scorpius había actuado y no era hora de arrepentirse… ¡Cuánto hubiera deseado tener su propia varita a mano para hacerle un Obliviate a Potter! Pero ésta se acercaba cada vez más a él, que recordó un detalle: los Slytherin no eran impulsivos, no… Pero los Gryffindor sí, y parecía que esa chica estaba haciendo gala de eso.

Lily Potter se acercaba cada vez más a Scorpius, y si él no hubiera tenido los ojos cerrados hubiera podido contar a la perfección cada peca de su rostro, hubiera podido observar con detalle el movimiento de sus pestañas y las pequeñas pecas en el castaño de sus ojos.

Scorpius abrió los ojos dos segundos pero los volvió a cerrar enseguida. ¿Miedo? ¡Bah! Era un Malfoy, lo último que querría hacer era verse a sí mismo besándose con una Gryffindor, y menos aún con Potter. ¡Scorpius Malfoy besándose con la culpable de que él estuviera en la enfermería! ¡La chica que no se hartaba de buscarlo entre bates de Quidditch y bludgers locas! ¡La que lo había culpado de robarle una escoba de cuarta! La que lo odiaba. A quien él odiaba...

La que ahora estaba apoyando sus labios contra los suyos.


End file.
